Patrol
by twistedartist
Summary: Draco and Hermione are caught in a compromising position


**This is a challenge response from a very supportive reader: Bella Swan 138.**

**Her challenge was thus:**

_**Write a Dramione lemon and incorporate either a lesser known harry potter character or a teacher in (I didn't mean a three-some...) **_

**I chose Natalie McDonald, who was sorted into Gryffindor at the beginning of Goblet Of Fire, but never heard from again. Anywho... Hope you like it's smutty goodness!**

* * *

Natalie McDonald was out of bed after hours. She was creeping down the hallway near the room of requirement when she heard it. A small moan, and the murmuring of voices. She peeked around the corner, and was frozen by what she saw.

Hermione let a small moan escape her as Draco tweaked her nipples through her clothes. She arched backwards, pressing her hips into him. She could feel his arousal through the layers of fabric. He swept an arm around her back, and pulled her into him, crashing his lips down on hers. Without breaking the kiss, he guided them over to a large window sill, and settled with her straddling him. He broke the kiss, and began nibbling and sucking on her neck, as she pulled his shirt free of his trousers, running her hands over his chest. He deftly loosened her tie, and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Merlin woman" he muttered when he found skimpy green lace underneath. He took her heavy breasts in his hands, and caressed her with his thumbs. She moved, grinding lightly into him. His eyes drifted shut as she shifted, pulling his shirt over his head. She leaned down and began laving his alabaster skin with her tongue, teasing and leaving small love bites every now and then. He pushed her cardigan and shirt off of her shoulders, peeling it from her arms, and letting the clothing drop to the floor. He slid his hands over her legs, reveling in the silken feel of her skin. He pushed her skirt up, revealing almost nonexistent knickers. He looked up at her with heated eyes, and caught her mouth with his again. Her hands fumbled with his belt, awkwardly undoing it. He reached out to drag the scrap of fabric off of her body, but she stopped him with a hand. She grabbed her wand from where she had lay it near them, and with a few quick flicks had them both completely nude. She grasped him in one hand, running her thumb over his weeping head, making his breath hiss through his teeth. With her other hand, she quickly cast a contraceptive charm. She leaned up over him, teasingly letting the head of him rest just at the junction of her legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She whispered into his ear, while nibbling on his neck. His eyes snapped to hers, and he grabbed her by the hips. Without a word, he sank his length into her. She winced a bit, feeling quite stretched.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked as he began moving. She was to awash in sensation to answer. Hermione was whimpering with every thrust. She had never felt so filled. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. She bit down on his shoulder, leaving a large mark. He responded by biting down on the skin above her collar bone. She moaned when he adjusted the angle, grinding into her clit. She could feel the pressure building somewhere behind her navel, and tangled her hands in his hair urging him on.

Draco could tell she was close. Her legs were trembling, her breath was coming in pants, and she had such a death grip on his hair that he could swear she was near pulling it out. He snaked a hand up her body, and grasped her hair at the nape of her neck, arching her back, making her breasts jiggle with every one of his thrusts. She came suddenly, and hard. Her muscles clamped down on him, rippling. He increased his thrusts, intent on making her ride it out. As soon as she came crashing back down, he flipped them, so he was above her. He increased his pace, making her moan.

"So close, so close..." he groaned into her ear. She dug her nails into his shoulders, urging him on. She came apart around him again as with a final thrust, he came, feeling as though the world was crashing down on him. He collapsed on top of her, pressing her into the stones. She was running her hand lazily up and down his spine. After a few minutes, he rolled off of her, and sat up, reaching for his discarded clothing. She followed suit. Once dressed, she reached out and straightened his tie. She ran her hands over his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles.

"Same time Thursday?" She smirked at him.

"We patrol together on Thursday?"

"Not right now, but I haven't made up the patrol schedule for this week yet." He grinned and leaned down, giving her a kiss.

"Well, then Thursday sounds good, Head Girl Granger."

"You watch your tone Prefect Malfoy." she gave him a wink, and they parted ways, each heading back to their dorms. As Hermione came around the corner she paused.

"Miss McDonald, I wont punish you for being out of bed this time, but if you ever spy on us again, I will hex your arse back to first year." She glanced at the younger girl, smiled, and headed back to the dorms.


End file.
